


Knock Knock

by Nothingspecialhere



Series: Are you a frappichino? Casue I love you a latte [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingspecialhere/pseuds/Nothingspecialhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's there?" "Marry." "Marry who?" "Marry...me?" In which Sans is Sans, and sometimes Sans is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

Sans had been in his room for a while now which was not odd, he spent more time in his room than he did anywhere else it seemed. And Papyrus always respected his brothers privacy more than anything, he really did. 

Of course he went in every once in awhile to tidy up, and when he had the occasional nightmare and needing comfort. But this was seriously concerning Papyrus, Sans had been avoiding everyone lately including Frisk. He would get especially anxious whenever he saw her these days and rushed up to his room, clutching a small object in his right hand.

Papyrus always felt a sting whenever he saw Frisk’s eyes fill with disappointment. He had lost count how many times Frisk had come to him, in tears asking what she did wrong and if he could talk to Sans for her. 

Papyrus always hated those days immensely. 

They had been dating for a while now, and Papyrus liked to remind everyone that is was because of his greatness that Sans ever got the courage to ask Frisk out. 

(“IT TOOK ABOUT THREE DAYS AND FIFTY ROLEPLAYS FOR SANS TO FINALLY ASK YOU!” “God Pap, please stop.” “I WAS GROWING ATTACHED TO THE WIG AS WELL!”

So breaking one of his many promises, (because of concern mind you) Papyrus slammed open Sans door open. Sans struggled for a moment,clutching something tightly, not turning to look who bursted through. 

Sans muttered a quick “Fuck.” Under his breath as Papyrus emerged closer. 

“BROTHER, WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING SO ODD LATELY AND DO NOT THINK IT HAS GONE UNNOTICED! FRISK HAS BEEN COMING TO ME IN TEARS IN FEAR THAT SHE HAS DONE SOMETHING WRONG TO RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND WHAT IS THAT?” 

Papyrus stopped his rambling once he noticed that Sans was looking at something in his right hand. 

A ring. 

A pretty ring at that. 

Sans eye sockets faded and they were now just black and empty. But Papyrus might as well have sparks in his eyes (sockets?) forgetting why he came into his room in the first place he then let out a gasp.

“SANS! ARE YOU AND FRISK GETTING MARRIED?” Truth be told ever since Alphys had told him what ‘Shipping and OTP’ meant Papyrus had shipped Sans and Frisk so hard that it made Alphys proud and Sans embarrassed. 

“Um..n-no I uh, haven’t asked her yet.” Sans spoke in a small and quiet voice, it would have gone unheard if Papyrus wasn’t such a good listener.

“WHAT? WHY PROCRASTINATE ON SUCH AN IMPORTANT EVENT?!” 

“Well, I just don’t think she-.” Sans hand shook a little at the thought being rejected, reason for him staying in his room. Papyrus noticed this and stopped his brother in his thoughts.

“YOU NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY,” Giving his brother a smile that beamed with pride, almost as if he were saying ‘It’s okay, you can do this’ Instead what Papyrus did say was “IN ANY CASE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU!”

“Oh boy.” Sans took a deep breath and smiled at his brother with what little enthusiasm he had left. 

“So what's your idea Pap? **** “Please no Pap.” 

“NONSENSE! YOU SHALL DO GREAT!”

“Couldn’t have you called Frisk over some other day Pap?”

“BUT TODAY IS SUCH A PROMISING DAY!”

The two brothers were currently standing in the livingroom where they had spent five hours roleplaying and preparing for what was about to happen. Papyrus noticing his brothers anxiety kneeled down so they were eye to eye and placed a boney hand on his shoulder. 

“Brother, it is going to be alright.” Sans looked up to see a beaming Papyrus smiling at him, as if he were the most important person in the world. “I the great Papyrus believe in you.”

Smiling at his brother, Sans could only imagine where he got his optimism. 

But soon the doorbell rang and Hell literally was let loose.

“SANS HURRY!”

“WHERE?”

“DID I TEACH YOU NOTHING BROTHER?”

“Guess I got schooled too much don’t you think Pap!”

“SANS YOU DISAPPOINT ME!”

“Um guys, is this a uh, bad time?” Frisk’s muffled giggles were heard through the door and it took every fiber in Sans body (um?) to not break out laughing. After some shuffling and a few puns, Papyrus slammed open the door to reveal a nervous Frisk. 

“Welcome human! I have missed you incredibly!” Papyrus always calmed down around Frisk these days, she was under a lot of hot water as it is and she certainly didn’t need a yelling skeleton. Yet, Frisk still offered a big smile and embraced Papyrus in a tight embrace that would give Undying's a run for her money.

Frisk truly was one the most kind hearted people Papyrus had ever met. 

“I missed you more Pap,” She said smiling up at the taller monster, “How’re things with Metta?” Frisk never failed to ask more about a person than she did herself. Papyrus often thought that Frisk was too amazing for her own good. 

How she managed to survive a world of monsters and by sparing them all Papyrus had no idea. 

“Things with Metatton have been going quite….amazing to be honest,” Frisk smiled wider at Papyrus as he got a slight red tint to his face. Soon they were in the living room, and Sans was just walking into the room having his hood on. 

(Papyrus already new that he was just pacing back and forth) 

‘Ok, here we go’ 

“Hey kid.”

Even though Frisk was far from a child, it was a pet name that seemed to stay. Frisk smiled at her boyfriend, unknowing that it made the skeleton go crazy inside. Frisk’s smile didn’t falter even after noticing that Sans was less, himself today. 

“WELL I MUST BE OFF! I MUST BUY GROCERIES TO MAKE FOR LUNCH, BUT SANS WANTED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!” Papyrus exclaimed, his knowing smile still there

Sans looked at the floor gloomily, his eyes fading and his hood hiding his nervous expression

“Pap, I don’t think-.”  
Before Sans could finish Papyrus had thrown himself at the window, “Ney heh heh” could be heard on the other side, as well as “AND HE STICKS THE LANDING!”. 

“What?” Frisk looked concerned at what just happened, Sans himself was disappointed he wasn’t used to this yet, and he had to admit Frisk’s surprised expression was tempting his funny bone. 

“Eh, don’t ask.” 

Taking a deep breath Sans finally was calm enough to speak again. 

“So, um remember when you were a runt and when I got you with a whoopie cushion?” Frisk giggled at the fond memory. 

“Yeah, you scared the hell outta me.” Frisk continued to giggle and Sans blushed under his hood. At the moment scaring the kid with a whoopie cushion seemed hilarious, although now he could see where the terrifying bit came. 

“Aw, c’mon I worked hard on that, it was funny.”

Sans was looking at everything except Frisk, who knew they had like a bunch of crap under their couch. 

They should really clean there more often.

“So is that why you wanted to talk?” Frisk spoke gently, a small smile gracing her lips. 

God, the things she did to Sans.

“No, it um,” Sans had the sudden urge to hold Frisk’s hands, and so as always he did what he felt like doing. “It’s really, really important Frisk.”

“F-Frisk, can I ask you a question?”

“Y-Yes.”

It was one of those rare moments where Sans spoke with seriousness, and the room felt heavier. And then Sans would completely ruin the moment. 

“Knock knock.”

“REALLY SANS?”

Frisk yelling was both terriying and adorable, Sans just smiled letting his eye sockets fade into black for a while. A “ARE YOU SERIOUS SANS!” that sounded strangely like papyrus could be heard from outside. 

“Knock knock?” Sans tried again, blocking himself from Frisk’s light punches. She turned slightly and crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. 

He really pissed her off. 

Without even looking Frisk answered dryly.

“Who's there?” 

“Mary.”

“Marry who?”

Deciding to look at Sans, Frisk turned around. Not prepared for the sight that unfolded right in front of her. Sans was holding her hand down on one knee, blushing, and hood still on. A ring right in his hand, offered right in front of her. 

“Marry me?”

Frisk couldn’t help the tears that were starting to form, and time seemed to tick by ever so painfully slow. 

“Frisk, I love you so, so much, so will you marry me?” A gasp was heard out the window, and Sans tried to ignore it for a while.,

Frisk finally got over her shock decided to speak. 

“You...you..” To be honest it was the perfect cliche’ moment, Sans had watched plenty movies where the girl starts crying and hugging the guy who made an idiot of himself trying to propose. Which so far had been pretty accurate. 

What Sans was unprepared for was that Frisk was far from a cliche’. 

“BONEHEAD!” 

Sans could feel his soul breaking, he could almost feel the crack in the heart shaped soul. Tears were just beginning to form. He let Frisk’s hand go as he felt his own begin to tremble 

“O-Oh, t-t-that’s o-okay Frisk, I-I-I-I-I knew that-.”  
“YES!”

Sans a burly looked up, not believing what he just heard, his right eye glowing a faint blue. Frisk threw herself at Sans, repeating “Yes” over and over again, sobbing uncontrollably into Sans. The skeleton embraced Frisk, loving the way how perfectly she fit in his arms.

“Frisk,” So much love was in that word that Frisk herself couldn’t believe it. Sliping on the ring on her fingers Sans brought her face closer to his. Bumping their foreheads together Sans whispered in a soft voice. 

“Aw c’mon Frisk, why’re there so many tears on your pretty face?” A giggle escaped Frisk, she leaned in closer to kiss his skull and nuzzle herself further into him. “It’s because I love you, you bonehead.” 

Laying on the floor, loving the feeling of just being together the two lovers just lay there. Letting out the occasional pun and giggle here and there. Both smiling every time they heard a “SHE SAID YES! SHE REALLY SAID YES!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HAVE ANOTHER SIBLING!”

“I SHALL SOON BE AN UNCLE!”

They blushed whenever they heard that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo! Thank you so much for reading this, and getting to the end. This is my first story, but expect more from me really soon (Could be taken good or badly) But really, thank you so, so much. 
> 
> Goodnight.


End file.
